<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Hero But Still A Hero by Preppycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722096">Not A Hero But Still A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat'>Preppycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Hinata Hajime, Flirting, Flirty Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nagito can be a sadistic flirty villan, as a treat, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can write flirty villain Nagito with a captured superhero Hajime, as a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Hero But Still A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh? And what do we have here?~" A smooth voice purrs from the shadows.</p><p>   Hajime was in a small room, each wall made of concrete. A single small light hung overhead, illuminating Hajime but still keeping the corners of the room shrouded in darkness. He was bound tightly to an uncomfortable wooden chair; wrists to the armrests, chest to the back, and ankles to the chair legs.</p><p>   A fluffy-haired guy with half-lidded grey-green eyes walks into the light, a delighted smile on his face. </p><p>   "Ah, look at that, I've finally captured the famous hero, Hinata! Oh, I'm so honored to be in the presence of such hope!" He saunters closer and bends over so that his face is mere inches from Hinata's face, "I'm surprised you haven't used your powers to escape by now. It would have been so easy! Oh wait," He blinks innocently, "that's right, you don't have any real powers."</p><p>   Hinata grits his teeth angrily, glaring up at the man who has stood back up. "No one's coming to help you either. . .no one knows you're here," He smiles, "I could do whatever I want to you. . .and no body would even know."</p><p>   "What exactly do you want, Ko?! I know who you are, I've seen what you can do!" The brunet spits, struggling against his bounds but all it does is make Ko laugh.</p><p>   "Oh me? I just wanted to meet the 'hero' who thought he could become a Hero even though he doesn't have any actual powers. You can't use your hope against despair without anything to actually fight with, love."</p><p>   "You don't need a power to conquer despair. That's quite obvious." Hinata spits back.</p><p>   Ko invites himself to sit in Hinata's lap. "Is that so? Even after I've captured you so easily and imprisoned you so far away? You don't seem to be defeating despair this second. How are you going to defeat me, hmm?~" He hums.</p><p>   "Get off of me." The brunet hero grumbles. </p><p>   "Make me," He responds smugly before reaching up to cup Hinata's face, "but still, I've been admiring you from afar. You fascinate me but at the same time you frustrate me. I love and hate you, Hinata."</p><p>   "Get off." Hinata whines, wiggling around a little. Ko chuckles but never less complies, letting out a loud sigh. </p><p>   "Mmm, I don't know what I should do with you now, Hinata. Any suggestions?"</p><p>   ". . .Let me go and let yourself be taken to prison?"</p><p>   "Ha! Not a chance. Perhaps I'll just keep you here and see if your despair will fuel the hopes of the actual heroes. Or maybe I'll just kill you so you'll quit plaguing my mind." The villain huffs. </p><p>   "You're crazy."</p><p>   "Am I? I just want to see hope triumph over despair and this is the only way to get it to happen in a world like this." </p><p>   Hinata wasn't sure what he could say next as Ko continues to pace in front of him, a sinister smile on his face. </p><p>   "Hmm, what should I do now? This a rare opportunity, hmm. . .maybe I'll just keep you locked up in here until I decide what do with you then, because I certainly can't just let you go."</p><p>   Hinata started trying to thrash. "Let me go, let me free!" He demands, "Untie me this instant!"</p><p>   Ko pauses to smile sweetly at him.  "I'm afraid I won't be doing that, darling. I've decided I'm going to be keeping you. You also get all nice and comfortable; you're going to be here for quite a while."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>